1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks and, more particularly, to a method and system for connecting to, browsing, and accessing computer network resources.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Computer networks enable users of computer systems to share the computer systems' resources. These resources include files, printers, and other devices. In a network, computers that share their resources are known as servers and computers that use the shared resources are known as clients. Network software enables clients and servers to communicate with one another. Network software generally includes two types of software: (1) server software that runs on the server to enable the server to accept and process requests to use a resource on the server (this server software is commonly referred to as a network operating system or "NOS") and (2) client software that runs on the client to enable the client to properly request and use the server resource.
Networks are becoming increasingly larger. More resources are being provided on networks and more people are using these network resources. In addition, networks are becoming increasingly more complex. A variety of companies now produce NOSs and client software. Some of the more commonly available NOSs include "WINDOWS NT" and "WINDOWS FOR WORKGROUPS" by Microsoft Corporation and "NETWARE VERSION 3.11" and "NETWARE VERSION 4.01" by Novell Inc. Some of the more commonly available corresponding types of client software include "CLIENT FOR MICROSOFT NETWORKS" by Microsoft Corporation and "NETWARE CLIENT FOR DOS/WINDOWS" by Novell Inc. Each type of client software may provide a different method for enumerating or discovering resources on the network, such as servers running a particular NOS or a particular set of NOSs. Moreover, a typical network may include servers running more than one NOS and a typical client may include more than one type of client software in order to access all of the servers on the network.
As a result of the increasing size and complexity of networks, connecting to, browsing, and accessing network resources is becoming more difficult. In order to find and use a particular network resource, a user may have to browse through many different network resources. Further, the user may need to have an understanding of the particular type of client software that was used to enumerate or discover the network resource.
For example, the steps required to access a file on a common prior art network are illustrated in FIG. 1. In step 110, the user's computer system displays a list of the types of client software installed on the client. In step 120, the user selects a particular type of client software. In step 130, the computer system displays a list of resources enumerated or discovered by the selected type of client software. In step 140, the user selects a particular resource, such as a computer. In step 150, the computer system displays a list of directories or folders available on the selected computer. In step 160, the user selects a particular directory or folder. In step 170, the computer system displays a list of files available in the selected directory or folder. In step 180, the user selects a particular file. In step 190, the computer system finally retrieves the selected file for the user. As can be seen from this example, merely locating and accessing a file on a network is not always an easy process.
While the size and complexity of networks is increasing, users of networks are demanding greater ease of use from computer systems. Users want to access files and use printers, they do not want to be concerned with whether the files are stored on a "WINDOWS NT" server or a "NETWARE VERSION 3.11" server or whether the print server is a "WINDOWS FOR WORKGROUPS" server or a "NETWARE VERSION 4.01" server. Thus, a mechanism for enabling users to more easily connect to, browse, and access network resources is desired.